<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Right Out and Say It by StarFar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934605">Come Right Out and Say It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFar/pseuds/StarFar'>StarFar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animalistic, Canon Compliant, Cats, Friends to Lovers, Kinda?, M/M, Mating, Mating Rituals, One Shot, Pining, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex, Slash, Tugger just calls him kit a lot, but not really, god how do you tag, its been so long since I've had to do this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFar/pseuds/StarFar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was self preservation. He knew how Tugger was with his sexual partners. He was a picky tom who never stayed with any one cat for very long. No it was best if Mistoffelees didn't get involved, no matter how much he might want to. But Tugger... well, even if the words were probably gonna hurt he'd rather have the truth then something insincere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come Right Out and Say It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029734">Kind Of Mates</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/infandomswetrust/pseuds/infandomswetrust">infandomswetrust</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I'm in the middle of editing a 200,000 word Goliath of a fic and got to this point in the ball and just got side tracked. So even though this isn't the first story I've written for this fandom it is the first one I've posted. Sorry to anyone who subscribes to me for my usual stuff. This is literally the first time I've posted anything outside of my usual fandom in literally years so go easy on me. </p><p>This is basically sex and angst with a little fluff at the end. I'm not good a one shots but oh well. I'm dyslexic so feel free to point out spelling and grammatical errors so I can fix them. Thanks go to Geekghoul17 for beta reading for me. </p><p>Title from the Relient K song of the same name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mistoffelees blinked up at him in surprise. He knew that look. He’d seen Tugger direct it at enough cats in the past. It meant that he’d be expecting to see them alone shortly. It was an invitation to his den for the night, or at least for a couple of hours. It meant you had been chosen, and that you should be ever so grateful to be receiving the Maine coon’s attentions. It meant that by morning he’d be off giving it to someone else.</p><p>Mistoffelees straightened, shaking himself to clear his head of the thought as the ball continued around them. The smaller tom had been happily dancing with Tumblebrutus when Tugger had stepped straight into his path. He was lucky Misto hadn’t accidently kicked him straight in the shins. Mistoffelees eyes had travelled up Tugger’s body though it had only taken seeing his paws to know who it was who had blocked his path. Tugger had levelled that look at him, thumbs tucked into that ridiculous belt of his and Mistoffelees’ mind had gone blank.</p><p>He knew the older tom was serious. Tugger was always serious when it came to sex and Mistoffelees wasn’t oblivious, he’d noticed the other cat’s attentions over the last couple of moon. Tugger had always been an obnoxious flirt but Misto had never taken it seriously, after all Tugger flirted with everyone.</p><p>“You’d say we had nothing to do at all.” Tugger stated as Misto spun away from him to re-join Skimble and Tumblebrutus.</p><p>Tumble gave him a concerned look but didn’t comment as they continued the dance.</p><p>Tugger was quickly swarmed by kittens as the ball continued unabated, unaware of the turmoil inside of Mistoffelees. The mating dancing would start shortly and Tugger had just made it very clear who he planned on spending it with. But that of course was never going to happen. Mistoffelees wasn’t fool enough to accept the invitation, even if he had often spent an afternoon wondering what it’d be like to spend a night with the older tom.</p><p>Even now the tuxedo tom could feel Tugger behind him. Thankfully Alonzo, at least, was between him and the older cat. Mistoffelees didn’t quite trust himself to be too close knowing what had just been made available to him. He’d have to make sure to keep some distance, but that shouldn’t be too hard. After all, Mistoffelees was one of the best dancers in the tribe and so everyone would expect him to stay firmly in the middle for the night.</p><p>He paused as the rest of the cats continued to one side and he spun back into the centre. Anywhere near the edge of the group was dangerous. Too many dark corners and shadows which he could easily be pulled into if he let himself get too close.</p><p>Thankfully Alonzo quickly joined him, followed by Pouncival. He could feel Tugger’s eyes on him as Alonzo saddled up to Bombalurina. Mistoffelees knew the Rum Tum Tugger would be up high somewhere behind him, watching. The large tom always seemed to need to be up and on things.</p><p>Tumblebrutus sprung into the clearing and Alonzo screwed up his face at the younger tom’s interruption. When Tumblebrutus returned the offense Misto and Pouncival joined Alonzo in returning the offense and the dance continued. Cassandra appeared and accepted Alonzo’s paw and Mistoffelees swallowed, trying to stay focused on his dancing with Tumble and Pounce.</p><p>The coupling up had started.</p><p>Soon they’d all be paired off and Mistoffelees would have to find somewhere to hide to prevent Tugger from wriggling in. Of course the best defense would be to find someone else to spend the mating with, but Tugger had made that difficult. He’d made his intentions very clear to absolutely everyone in the clearing, and early on in the night, so the chances of someone else asking Misto were small and Mistoffelees was too awkward to ask someone himself.</p><p>He was distracted for a moment by the sudden appearance of the sultry red queen. Bombalurina cared nothing for having gotten in the way of the three young toms. In fact she’d likely done it on purpose, despite the fact that this was their first ball as adults and therefore it was widely accepted that they would take centre stage.</p><p>Mistoffelees glared at her as they took refuge near the car. Mistoffelees let his glare linger so he didn’t have to look up at who had just slid down off of the rusted out motor vehicle. The black and white tom ignored the confused look Tugger gave him and thankfully the Maine coon crossed to the tire where George and the other older toms were watching the queens perform.</p><p>Mistoffelees knew what was about to happen. Bombalurina’s dance was provocative to say the least and was clearly meant to be taken as an invitation to stake a claim. He was grateful that Tugger’s attentions had drifted already, even if it stung that he’d gotten over it so fast. He didn’t notice that none of the other four couples now dancing were actually coupling up, after all Alonzo had somehow ended up behind Etcetera and George was with Cassandra who had already accepted an invitation from Alonzo.</p><p>Mistoffelees grabbed Tumble and pulled him to the front so the moment the toms went to lift the queens and carry them off the two of them leaped back into the fray. Facing away so Mistoffelees didn’t have to see where Tugger took her. When he did glance behind him it was to find Skimbleshanks dancing with the rest of the kittens with Tugger draped out across the car yet again as if he hadn’t just physically carried Bomba away. Misto was surprised to say the least but he tried hard to stay focused on what he was doing.</p><p>They were spinning now as Old Deuteronomy tried to calm them. Mistoffelees spun in close to his sister, she was always the perfect buffer to keep unwanted attention away. After all, if Tugger came too close he’d get swarmed by the white queen and Misto could make his escape. As the crowd continued to sway and swell, Mistoffelees carefully positioned himself on the opposite side of their mass to Tugger, keeping the Maine coon’s own father between them.</p><p>As the ball quickly moved into the mating dance, Misto tried to keep his eyes on his sister who now stood in the centre of the clearing, and not on Tugger who was gently rejecting Rumpleteazer’s invitation. Thankfully it was only moments before Plato was standing to propose their coupling to Victoria and drawing everyone focus to them.</p><p>There was always at least one cat who used the ball as an opportunity to propose a coupling to some other cat that they had been too shy to suggest previously, when they weren’t drunk off of the Jellicle moon. Mistoffelees was happy for them. Plato was a shy tom mostly, who only got into mischief when he was bullied into it by others. Misto would be happy to accept him into the family, as Victoria was clearly quite happy to do herself.</p><p>As the new couple danced the cats around the edge of the clearing who hadn’t already coupled quickly moved to do so. Much to Mistoffelees great relief Tumble stayed close beside him. He was surprised to see Bomba cuddling up to Pouncival, as Electra appeared beside him. The young queen had clearly also been too shy to ask someone and as Tumble joined Jemima the two of them quickly decided that they’d rescue each other from the awkwardness. He let the quiet queen drape a leg over him as the music faded out and everyone settled in. He hardly paid any attention to what was going on. He was far too busy not noticing Tugger and Jennyanydots across the way. And if the two toms made eye contact at one point as they coupled with their own unlikely partners well, no one seemed to be complaining about their absent-mindedness.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tugger wasn’t even trying to stop from staring at the magical tom as the ball concluded and the first rays of light broke over the junkyard. He gazed down at Mistoffelees as the rest of the tribe continued to swarm around the small tom who had so effortlessly saved the night. The Maine coon was confused to say the least, he’d never had anyone turn him down before. He didn’t know how to handle it, or how to stop the unpleasant turning of his stomach.</p><p>He’d seen him. Mistoffelees had most definitely seen him. The younger tom had known exactly what Tugger had intended. Tugger had even been careful to get in early before anyone else started coupling up to avoid having the tuxedo tom say no for already having accepted an invitation from someone else. Tugger had watched him all night; he knew no one else had asked Misto at that point and he only seemed to have ended up coupled with Electra by default as she joined him at the last minute.</p><p>After all that had happened Mistoffelees’ rejection should have been the last thing he was fixating on. Tugger, of all cats, should have been struggling to process everything that had occurred. From his brother’s intrusion to his father’s catnapping and then his mother’s sudden reappearance and journey to the Heaviside Layer. Tugger was indeed overwhelmed, but not for any of the reasons he should have been.</p><p>No, he was still thinking about Mistoffelees. No one had ever said ‘no’ to the Rum Tum Tugger. Sure, Mistoffelees had ignored his flirting over the last couple of moons, but it had always been in a teasing, friendly manner. It had never once occurred to Tugger that he might not actually want to mate one day.</p><p>Tugger had made his intentions very clear, and Mistoffelees had turned away like it was nothing. And yet, when Tugger’s father had been taken his first instinct, as always, was to turn to Mistoffelees, who had never once let him down when he really needed him. Tugger had sung his praises for the small tom who had, in turn, danced his heart out and drunk in the attention.</p><p>At one point the tom had turned to him looking uncertain and Tugger had just turned him back around and sent him back out, perfectly certain that Mistoffelees was capable of doing what was necessary. And of course, he had.</p><p>When his father had looked at him in surprise and Tugger had stared back, continuing to sing even as his voice grew soft and fond. Tugger had pointed his father towards the small tom who had promptly leapt into his arms and Tugger had wondered if he’d ever been jealous of his own father before.</p><p>Mistoffelees had seemed as at ease as always and as comfortable with Tugger as he had always been. And yet, he’d turned away when Tugger had invited him to mate during the ball earlier in the night. He hadn’t even said anything. No explanation or attempt to soften the blow. Tugger had attempted to distract himself, both with his fan club and with Bombalurina but Bomba clearly wasn’t interested in playing second fiddle. That was the problem of course. Tugger had made his declaration so obvious that no one could have missed it and the rest of the cats who he’d normally go for didn’t want to be an afterthought. Rumpleteazer had been the only one to approach him and even she clearly took his rebuttal as being due to Misto. Yet Mistoffelees himself was acting like it hadn’t happened.</p><p>“Sulking are we?”</p><p>Tugger jumped at the warm breath against his ear, turning quickly to find Mistoffelees standing just behind him. Tugger spun back to stare at the point the tuxedo tom had been at moments earlier to find it completely empty, as was most of the clearing. Clearly Tugger had been staring for longer than he thought.</p><p>Tugger crossed his arms defensively over his chest instinctively as he turned back to the smirking tom.</p><p>“Come to rub it in some more?”</p><p>Mistoffelees face instantly creased with a frown, “What?”</p><p>“Because I’m really not in the mood.”</p><p>Mistoffelees looked confused as Tugger turned away and jumped down off the car. He was half way across the clearing before a small paw was grabbing his arm and pulling him back around.</p><p>“What’s gotten into you?”</p><p>“Me?” Tugger scoffed in indignation, “What’s gotten into you?”</p><p>“What?” Misto asked again.</p><p>“You never used to be mean.”</p><p>“Mean?” Misto’s confusion grew, “What on earth are you talking about?”</p><p>“You! I’m talking about you!”</p><p>“What did I do?”</p><p>Tugger scoffed again, in disbelief. “Oh I don’t know. Just completely ignored me half the night, and not even have the courtesy to explain yourself. At least when I reject someone I make sure to be nice about it.”</p><p>Mistoffelees had the audacity to roll his eyes at him, “Oh come off it.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“You had yourself wrapped around Bombalurina less than a minute later,” Mistoffelees huffed, "you didn’t need me. You had plenty of other options.”</p><p>“Yes, but I wanted you!” Tugger snapped back.</p><p>Tugger watched as Mistoffelees folded in on himself quite suddenly, shoulders hunched and whiskers twitching. Tugger glanced around to find a couple of stragglers watching them curiously and Tugger had to hold back a growl. Turning, he grabbed Mistoffelees by the arm and towed him back to the wall unit Tugger used as a den.</p><p>The moment they were inside, and out of sight and earshot of the curious cats, Tugger turned on him. “Well? Are you going to explain yourself?”</p><p>Tugger watched him swallow obviously as he straightened back up, defiance written all over his face. “Well you can’t always have what you want.”</p><p>Tugger snorted, “That hardly answers my question. I want to know why you just completely snubbed me. If it had been to pursue some other cat, I might have understood, but you only ended up with Electra because she was too shy to ask anyone else. I’d be jealous, but I’d understand.”</p><p>Mistoffelees stared at him in disbelief. “You’d be jealous, would you? Sounds likely.”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Misto’s eyes narrowed as he crowded into his space and poked him harshly in the chest, “And how do you think I’d feel?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The day after, when you were inevitably off chasing some other tail?” Mistoffelees hissed, tail lashing, “How do you think I’d feel then, huh?”</p><p>Tugger stared at him in confusion.</p><p>“Oh, got nothing to say now, huh?”</p><p>“Only because I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tugger shot back.</p><p>Misto growled in annoyance, turning to pace around Tugger’s den. “You’re the most frustrating tom in existence, you know that?!”</p><p>Tugger opened his mouth to object but snapped it closed again as Misto turned on him.</p><p>“You know full well that no one holds your interest for more than a couple of hours,” Mistoffelees huffed, “You expect me to feel sorry for you being jealous of me pursuing someone else but can’t wrap your head around the fact that that is exactly how I would feel the next day.”</p><p>Tugger stared down at him, “Kit…”</p><p>“Don’t pretend it wouldn’t happen,” Misto snapped, “we both know that you’re only interested in me because I’ve been holding out. The moment I give in is the moment you get over it.”</p><p>“What, so you were just going to keep stringing me along forever?” Tugger asked in bewilderment.</p><p>“If it meant I got to keep you, yes!”</p><p>Tugger froze as Mistoffelees breathed out harshly through his nose, chest rising and falling in quick succession.</p><p>“Misto...” He whispered gently, reaching for the smaller tom but Mistoffelees slapped his paw away.</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>Tugger couldn’t prevent himself from whining and stepping towards him, “You’re not going to lose me.”</p><p>The other cat shook his head as Tugger pressed in closer. </p><p>“I’m not going anywhere, Tuxie,” Tugger insisted desperately, “I’m right here.”</p><p>“Stop it Tugger.” The small tom put a paw on his chest to restrain him. “Don’t make this any harder than it already is.”</p><p>“Make what harder?” He asked in abject frustration, “I trying to-”</p><p>“You’re trying to pretend that you wouldn’t get over your little crush the moment you had me spread out beneath you,” Misto exclaimed, green eyes wide, “when we both know you only want things when you can’t have them. You only want to be inside when someone’s just let you out. You only want the cream when it’s been put away. You only want me because I haven’t let you have me.”</p><p>Tugger felt like he’d just been slapped in the face. He wished he had been, it’d hurt less. “That’s not fair.”</p><p>“Isn’t it?” Misto raised his eyebrows at him, “Your whole performance tonight was about how pernickety you are. You can hardly deny it now.”</p><p>Tugger growled in frustration, “My song was about liking what I found for myself. It wasn’t about not wanting what I had.”</p><p>“You literally dropped Bomba,” Misto rolled his eyes again, “and then grabbed her only moments after being rejected by me.”</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry,” Tugger said sarcastically, “maybe I wanted to make you jealous. Maybe I wanted you to feel the way I had felt when you rejected me out of hand like it was nothing. Sorry for wanting you. Sorry I have feelings too!”</p><p>“You’ll get over it.”</p><p>Tugger stared at him in shock as that sunk in. He swallowed harshly, eyes stinging. “Is that really how little you care?”</p><p>Mistoffelees finally looked back up at him, and when he saw his face Mistoffelees own softened instantly. “That’s not what I meant,” Misto reached for him now and Tugger was desperate enough to lean into the paw placed on his cheek, “Of course I care about you. Of course I know you have feelings too. Look,” Mistoffelees stepped up close and licked at his cheek reassuringly, “I’m sorry about the way I went about it. You’re right, it was cruel. I just panicked. I should have explained myself then, but I just needed to get away before I inevitably did something I’d regret.”</p><p>Tugger blinked his watery eyes as he curled into the smaller tom.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Misto said gently, running a paw over his ears, “I just didn’t trust myself to be able to control myself. Not with what you were offering.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Tugger sniffed wetly.</p><p>“Tugger…”</p><p>Tugger pulled back to look at him properly, finding him looking as broken as Tugger felt.</p><p>“Do you really not understand?”</p><p>Tugger wiped at his nose with the back of his paw before shaking his head.</p><p>“Tugger, I’ve been in love with you since I was a kit.”</p><p>Tugger gaped at him.</p><p>Mistoffelees let out a long sigh, “When you just stepped out, blocking my path and gave me that look. That look that I’ve seen on your face a million times before, I just… I had to get out of there before I up and gave in to it for the night.”</p><p>Tugger made an embarrassing noise that he hoped he’d never repeat.</p><p>“I couldn’t do it Tugger,” Misto whispered sadly, “It’s bad enough as it is. I can’t…”</p><p>“Can’t what?” Tugger asked when he didn’t continue, “If you love me, why…”</p><p>“Because it’d hurt too much.” Misto whined in clear desperation, “It hurts too much already. Imagine how much worse it’d be tomorrow if I’d actually got to have you for the night? I couldn’t do it. It’d destroy me, to watch you with them after. It’s hard enough to do it now.”</p><p>Tugger ran the back of his paw over the small tom’s cheek absently, “Do you really think I’d hurt you like that?”</p><p>“Not on purpose,” Misto sighed, head tilting to the side to press against his paw more firmly, “but you are what you are, Tugger. It’s not your fault. But I wouldn’t be able to go on being your friend afterwards, the jealousy would turn me spiteful and bitter, you know that. And I can’t lose you. I can’t.”</p><p>Tugger swallowed again, tilting Misto’s chin up towards him “If… if that’s what you really think then… But is it not… am I not… is it not worth a try? Maybe it’d be different with you, maybe I-”</p><p>“Don’t Tugger,” Misto’s voice came out as a whine, “please don’t? Don’t make this harder.”</p><p>Tugger stopped, after all when was he ever able to deny Mistoffelees anything. Tugger nodded slowly before stepping back. “Ok. Well then… I… I’m going to go to my human’s den for the day. I… Just give me some time… I promise I won’t push this anymore, kay? I’ll let it go, if that’s what you want. Either way… you’re not going to lose me. Nothing will change, not if you don’t want it to. Kay?”</p><p>Mistoffelees gave him a forced, tight smile as he nodded back.</p><p>“Ok, good,” Tugger ran a paw over his face as he backed towards the exit, “You can stay in here as long as you like… You know you’re always welcome in my den. I’ll see you… later.” Tugger turned and fled.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Tugger!”</p><p>The Maine coon sighed in annoyance. He’d just managed to escape from his fan club, and find a nice spot in the sun, where he’d been planning on taking a nap. After he’d fixed up the spot in his mane that Etcetera had taken such pains to ruin, that is. He really didn’t want to deal with anyone else now. Frankly he hadn’t been in the mood for company in days. Not since…</p><p>Tumblebrutus clawed his way up onto the plank next to him, clearly not as comfortable climbing as Tugger was. Unfortunately what Tugger wanted evidently wasn’t at the top of the younger tom’s priorities list.</p><p>Tugger let out a long breath before turning to the brown and white tom, “And what can I do for you Tumblebrutus? If this is about your brother-”</p><p>“My brother?” Tumble frowned at him as he settled next to him, “No, whatever you’ve done this time to Pouncival I’m sure he deserved it. No, I’m here to ask you why.”</p><p>“Why?” Tugger pushed himself back into a seated position to give the smaller tom his complete attention, “Why, what?”</p><p>“Why you did this to Misto?”</p><p>“Misto?” Tugger asked, even as his heart dropped.</p><p>“Yes, Misto.” Tumblebrutus huffed. “He’s been down ever since the ball. I get that you’re a no strings attached sort of cat but this is Mistoffelees we’re talking about. I thought that maybe after your performance at the ball things might actually be different with him, but instead you drop him like all the rest. How could you? He’s devastated.”</p><p>Tugger could feel a headache coming on fast, “How about you tell me exactly what it is you think I’ve done and then I’ll tell you why, hm?”</p><p>Tumblebrutus frowned, looking him up and down suspiciously, “You’re telling me you don’t even know what you did wrong? Are you really that oblivious?”</p><p>Tugger raised his eyebrows at the other cat but didn’t deign to comment.</p><p>Tumblebrutus gave a frustrated huff before calming and looking up at him, “Fine, have it your way. I’ll spell it out for you. You went and slept with Misto after the ball and then ditched him the day after and now he’s heartbroken.”</p><p>Tugger groaned in annoyance. Why did everyone think he would be so cruel? “I didn’t sleep with Misto.”</p><p>Tumble gave him a disbelieving look, “Yeah sure, and I didn’t see him coming out of your den all alone the following night either.”</p><p>Tugger blinked at him in surprise; Mistoffelees had spent all day in his den? Maybe he hadn’t felt up to facing his roommate after the conversation they’d had.</p><p>“Look Tugger, I like you. But Misto is one of my best friends and you hurt him so now it’s up to me to come and… I don’t know… tell you off? Kill you? Pull some of your fur out. You know, the brotherly thing, seeing as he doesn’t have anyone else to do it.”</p><p> “Look,” Tugger huffed pushing himself to his paws, “I don’t actually care what you think. I didn’t sleep with Mistoffelees.”</p><p>Tumble’s brow crinkled in bewilderment. “Well you did something; otherwise he wouldn’t be moping around the den all day. It’s not healthy. You should apologise, for whatever it was. Your friendship means a lot to him, even if he tries not to let on.”</p><p>“But I didn’t do anything!” Tugger exclaimed in desperation, “At least… I thought I did what he wanted me to do.”</p><p>Tumble stared at him for a long moment, “Ok, you’d better tell me what actually happened, because what you just said sounds a lot worse then what I was originally accusing you of.”</p><p>Tugger closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said, “I invited him to mate at the ball, which I’m sure you saw. He rejected said invitation, quite rudely I might add. I spoke to him afterwards to ask why and he told me it’d be too hard on him, so I left. Happy?”</p><p> “So when you said you did what you thought he wanted you meant… leaving?”</p><p>Tugger gave a single nod.</p><p>“Then you’re an idiot.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“I mean my mother always told me you were feather-brained but I guess I was too enamoured to believe it.” Tumblebrutus shook his head in exasperation. “Mistoffelees never wants you to leave. He’d spend all his time with you if he could do so without getting tangled up in your fan club. He’s always adored you. How could you be so stupid as to think he actually wanted you to leave?”</p><p>“Hey! He rejected me, remember?”</p><p>Tumble pressed his lips together for a minute, “Yes, that is confusing, but I’m sure it was just because he was nervous or whatever. Mating with one of your friends at the ball, or servicing a queen through a heat, is one thing but sleeping with a cat you actually have feelings for is scary. And he’s young, and never been in a real relationship, you should cut him some slack. He was probably just scared that you’d ditch him for someone else.”</p><p>Tugger sighed, knowing full well that that was exactly what Misto was afraid of. Problem was Tugger didn’t know any way of convincing him otherwise, and besides that… Mistoffelees had a point. Tugger was a contrary cat, and his tastes often changed daily, but he still wanted the little tuxedo tom and had done so for moons. It was hard to imagine that changing.</p><p>“You should talk to him,” Tumblebrutus continued, oblivious to Tugger’s inner turmoil. “Set whatever is going on straight. I’m sick of his pining and he only ever really talks to you. I mean… he <em>talks</em> to me but not in the same way, you know? Sort it out, or else I’ll have to keep badgering you. Alright?” Tumble was already turning away and looking for somewhere to jump down to. “Spending this much time alone in ones den isn’t healthy. And I’d really like to be able to go back to bringing other cats home without having to deal with a weepy roommate.”</p><p>Tugger sighed as the other tom’s tail disappeared over the edge. Why couldn’t things be simple? Like they were with all the other cats. Why was everything different with Misto?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Mistoffelees sighed when he heard the other tom enter, “I’m fine Tumble. You need to stop fussing.”</p><p>“It’s not Tumble.”</p><p>Mistoffelees jumped, spinning around on his nest to face the large tom who was squeezing his way through the small doorway.</p><p>He hadn’t seen Tugger in weeks; not since the ball. He’d been with his humans for a while and then after that… well, Mistoffelees was avoiding him. He didn’t want to see him flirting, or playing with the kittens, or cuddling up with one of the older queens. Mistoffelees didn’t want to see him doing any of the stuff he’d offered to do with Misto. And he certainly didn’t want Tugger noticing him watching.</p><p>“May I come in?”</p><p>Mistoffelees nodded awkwardly, not knowing how else to respond.</p><p>“Thank you.” Tugger paced forward quietly, coming to a stop just in front of his little nest and sitting down carefully.</p><p>“To what do I owe this visit?” Misto asked slowly.</p><p>Tugger gave him a slight frown, “Tumblebrutus. He’s concerned about you.”</p><p>“He has no need to be,” Mistoffelees said quickly, chin raised high, making sure he sounded completely calm, “I’m perfectly fine.”</p><p>“You’re in bed in the middle of the day.” Tugger stated sceptically.</p><p>Misto pressed his lips together as he sat up a little straighter, “Yes, well… I was just feeling a little tired. There’s nothing for either of you to be concerned with, I’ll-”</p><p>“Don’t do that.”</p><p>Mistoffelees blinked at the Maine coon in confusion, “Do what?”</p><p>“Treat me like you treat everyone else.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t tr-”</p><p>“Bull shit,” Tugger snapped so quickly that Misto’s mouth snapped shut with an audible clicking of teeth, “You know full well that you’re different with me. So don’t go getting all polite and aloof on me, it won’t work. I know you Misto.”</p><p>Mistoffelees narrowed his eyes as he puffed up his chest, “Fine. Sorry for wanting to make it less awkward. I’ll just stop, will I?”</p><p>“Good,” Tugger huffed back, the curl of fur on his forehead bouncing with the force of it, “I’d much prefer for things to be awkward and know you’re telling me the truth then for things to be safe and polite but not know where I stand.”</p><p>“You know where you bloody stand.” Misto hissed through his teeth.</p><p>“Do I?” Tugger asked with a shake of his head, “I thought I did. I thought we were going to go back to ignoring this and just being friends but here you are, avoiding me and sulking.”</p><p>“I am not sulking!”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Tugger questioned with raised eyebrows, “Then what exactly would you call it?”</p><p>Misto opened his mouth to give a sharp retort but found he didn’t have anything smart to say so he promptly shut it again.</p><p>“See?” Tugger said smugly, “Even you can’t think of anything else to call it.”</p><p>Misto just glared off to one side and hunched his shoulders.</p><p>“So…” Tugger took a deep breath before continuing, “Are you going to explain to me what’s going on or do I have to wring it out of you?”</p><p>Mistoffelees’ head shot up, “You wouldn’t dare.”</p><p>Tugger pushed back to his feet so he towered over the smaller cat, “Try me.”</p><p>Mistoffelees narrowed his eyes as he pulled his paws in beneath himself so he was ready to run if he had to. He was used to Tugger bossing him around; the large tom had done it all Mistoffelees’ life. Of course Misto had always given as good as he got but there was very little room to move within the den and the other cat was blocking his way to the exit.</p><p>“You don’t get to just come in here and start ordering me about,” Mistoffelees hissed, “This is my den, not yours.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Tugger matched his hiss, “If this were my den I’d already have you beneath me and be done with it.”</p><p>Mistoffelees spluttered indignantly as Tugger leant forward into his space. The growl rumbling out of the older tom’s chest was soft enough that Mistoffelees couldn’t actually hear it, but he could see the vibration under his mane. He put a paw up to stop him from advancing but that was a mistake. Now he could feel it as Tugger’s soft chest fur trembled against the pads of his paw.</p><p>“Stop it Tugger.” Mistoffelees voice came out a lot shakier than he would have liked. “I told you, it’s not going to happen. It can’t.”</p><p>“No,” Tugger insisted, leaning his weight against the paw holding him back, “you told me you wouldn’t risk losing me. But it seems to me that you’ve already lost me, after all you’ve been avoiding me ever since. So what’s your excuse for denying yourself this time?”</p><p>“I’m not…” Mistoffelees cleared his throat and tried again, “I don’t… Bast, could you just give me a moment to think!”</p><p>“No,” Tugger replied with a shrug, “You’ve done enough thinking. Cooped up in here for days on end you’ve probably done nothing but think. Time you stop overthinking everything. Just let yourself feel for once.”</p><p>Mistoffelees had to put his other paw up then to restrain the big tom as his arm started to shake under the weight.</p><p>“No,” Mistoffelees whimpered, “feelings hurt.”</p><p>Tugger stopped abruptly, making Misto stumble forward into him at the sudden lack of pressure. He fell straight into the chest he’d just been pushing against, paws flying as he tried to right himself. A large paw caught him easily, before running over his ears soothingly as he stilled and looked up at Tugger.</p><p>“It doesn’t have to, love,” Tugger said softly, “you’ve got this idea in your head that I’m going to hurt you, but you know I never could.”</p><p>“Not intentionally maybe,” Mistoffelees’ hedged, “but you’d get bored, and I’d get hurt and that’s just…”</p><p>“You’re already hurting though,” Tugger said, letting his paw settle on the back of Misto’s neck, “so what’s the point of denying yourself what you want?”</p><p>Mistoffelees opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. Unable to come up with a satisfactory reply he simply said, “Well… it might… hurt worse.”</p><p>Tugger let out an exasperated sigh before bending down so he was at Misto’s height, “And it might not. Your options are to keep on being miserable now, or risk being miserable later. Are you really going to take a certainty of pain now over a possibility of pain later?”</p><p>Mistoffelees shrugged noncommittally, “I don’t like uncertainty.”</p><p>Tugger took a long slow breath before kissing Mistoffelees on the forehead and stepping back. “If that’s really what you want. Do you want me to go? What do you want me to tell Tumble if-”</p><p>“Of course I don’t want you to go!” Mistoffelees’ wail cut Tugger off. “I never want you to go!”</p><p>Tugger froze, half turned towards the door as he glanced back, one paw still a couple of inches off the floor.</p><p>Mistoffelees had clamped a paw over his mouth as soon as he’d computed what he’d said, cheeks heating up in embarrassment. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean-”</p><p>A warm body slammed into him. A protective paw on the back of his head was all that stopped it from smacking into the wooden wall as Tugger engulfed him. Misto gasped as Tugger picked him up and rearranged them on the bed together.</p><p>“Ok,” Tugger was saying as he curled around Mistoffelees securely, “then I’m not going anywhere. I’ll stay as long as you need me to, or want me to.”</p><p>Misto hadn’t realised that he was crying until he blinked and saw the wet patch he’d started leaving in Tugger’ fur. Tugger tucked Misto’s head in under his chin and rested his cheek atop his white tipped ears. The tuxedo tom couldn’t stop himself from clutching handfuls of his mane and just holding on as he shook, even though he knew he was pulling and it must have been painful.</p><p>“I’ve got you kit,” Tugger continued, “Whatever you need. I’ve got you.”</p><p>Mistoffelees sobbed then, burying his face in Tugger’s mane and letting himself go. What was the point of hiding any of it now anyway? He was damned if he did and damned if he didn’t so screw it all.</p><p>Tugger just purred in response and pressed in closer. Stroking over his ears and neck as he hushed him. “I won’t hurt you Misto. Please. Won’t you trust me? Aren’t we… aren’t I worth the risk?”</p><p>Misto wiped his nose across the back of his paw without releasing the handful of Tugger’s fur he was clutching. “I don’t…” Mistoffelees sniffed before trying again, “I don’t think you realise how terrifying the idea of losing you is.” Mistoffelees pulled back to look up at him, only to find Tugger’s amber eyes already on him.</p><p>“How do you think I’ve felt these last few days?”</p><p>Mistoffelees felt himself tremble then as he shook his head, “No that’s not… you don’t…”</p><p>“Yes I do.”</p><p>“No…” Mistoffelees could do nothing but continue to shake his head inanely as Tugger’ lent his forehead against his.</p><p>“Don’t I?”</p><p>Mistoffelees’ eyes were out of focus through the tears but even then he could see that the other tom was serious for a change. It did nothing to stop his trembling however, in fact it probably made them worse as Tugger cupped his cheek with a large paw.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I do actually,” Tugger said thoughtfully, “it wouldn’t have hurt so bad if I didn’t.”</p><p>Misto let out another sob before flinging himself at him. Tugger caught him easily, rolling onto his back with one arm wrapped securely around him as Misto kissed him desperately. Mistoffelees knew he was covered in tears and snot but apparently the bigger tom didn’t care. Tugger kissed back just as urgently as Misto wriggled up his body to reach more easily. Tugger purred as he helped him up, pulling him in closer and spreading a paw out over his back.</p><p>Mistoffelees’ mind had gone blank except for an endless refrain of <em>Tugger, Tugger, Tugger</em> and <em>more, more, more</em>. He knew nothing but the tom beneath him as Tugger crammed his neck forward and pushed Misto’s lips apart. Tugger let him take and offered up more besides as he rolled them over, never breaking the contact.</p><p>Once Mistoffelees was beneath him Tugger settled his body over the smaller tom’s and took to patting and stroking anything he could reach without moving away. Misto arched his back up into his touch unconsciously as his heart went at a million miles an hour.</p><p>Tugger’s purr turned deeper as he ran a paw over Mistoffelees’ chest and down to between his legs. Misto gasped but grabbed Tugger’s mane to stop him from drawing back as he kissed him again. If this was only going to happen once he was going to take all he could get. He let his legs fall open to give Tugger access and purred back invitingly.</p><p>Tugger had the audacity to chuckle back as he took hold of him. “Easy kit, you’ll have me coming before I even get a chance to finish the job.”</p><p>Mistoffelees couldn’t stop the huff he gave back, “So all the rumours about you are in fact unfounded then? I should have known.”</p><p>“Oh far from it kit.” Tugger purred at him as wrapped a paw around him, “It’s just that it’s you beneath me. You’ll have to forgive me if I’m not as unaffected as I usually am.”</p><p>Misto wanted to roll his eyes but he couldn’t look away from the other tom long enough to do it successfully. Tugger seemed to understand though. He just chuckled before rubbing their cheeks together as he really got going on Misto’s member.</p><p>Mistoffelees had mated before, he wasn’t a virgin, but it had always been during a queen’s heat or else during the ball. It was something he’d done because it was just what was done. This was very different. There was no logical reason to do this with Tugger, but he couldn’t imagine stopping.</p><p>He wriggled around on the blanket until Tugger pinned him with his larger hips. “You’re making this very difficult.”</p><p>“Well how about you get on with it then?”</p><p>Tugger huffed but let go of him to instead move his paw lower. Misto jumped when it found his entrance but Tugger had him well held down so he couldn’t move far.</p><p>“Easy,” Tugger said gently, kissing him softly to distract from the intrusion.</p><p>Misto hummed and tried to relax. He’d certainly never done this before. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do beside lay there and take it. It certainly felt like he should be doing something in return. What was the other person supposed to do while-</p><p>“Stop it Misto.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re overthinking it again.”</p><p>“Am not.”</p><p>“Are too.”</p><p>Misto’s glare turned to an odd cross eyed look as Tugger pressed in further and he forgot what they were talking.</p><p>“That’s better,” Tugger replied, stroking at his insides a little before pulling back, wiping his paw off on his own mane and flipping the smaller tom over.</p><p>Mistoffelees raised his tail instinctively and was oddly relieved to be able to hide his face in the blankets. He felt far less exposed like this, and maybe if he couldn’t see Tugger he wouldn’t worry so much about not doing anything.</p><p>“Just relax and stop thinking,” Tugger purred into his ear as he settled over him, “mating is about feeling, not thinking.”</p><p>Misto nodded awkwardly as Tugger’s breath fanned across the back of his neck. </p><p>“Good kit.” Tugger lent back to position himself properly.</p><p>Mistoffelees felt the odd pressure at his entrance almost as much as he felt the absence of Tugger’s body. He tensed as he was breached, panting heavily through his mouth. Tugger was suddenly back then, his stomach pressed to Misto’s back reassuringly.</p><p>“I’ve got you,” Tugger whispered into his ear, “just let me look after you. You don’t need to do anything besides telling me if it hurts. Ok? Can you do that for me?”</p><p>Mistoffelees nodded, too overwhelmed to take issue at being treated with kid gloves. Tugger rubbing his face against the back of Mistoffelees’ head as he pressed in properly. Misto whimpered and Tugger froze.</p><p>“Hey,” he whispered into Misto’ ear, “you alright? Should I…”</p><p>Misto pressed back into him, making Tugger suck in a sudden breath. “More. Now. Please.”</p><p>“Alright,” Tugger breathed, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him up more and give himself leverage before starting to push in again.</p><p>It burned. Mistoffelees wasn’t going to pretend it didn’t, but it was an oddly pleasant sensation. Or maybe that was just Mistoffelees desperate need to be as close as possible to the other cat. Either way it wasn’t long before Tugger’s hips were sitting snuggly against his own.</p><p>“There,” Tugger was panting too now, “how does that feel?”</p><p>Misto squeezed his eyes shut as Tugger licked at the back of his neck comfortingly.</p><p>“I’m not going to move until you tell me to,” Tugger continued when Mistoffelees didn’t reply, “otherwise we’ll just have to stay here forever and you’ll-”</p><p>Misto bucked and Tugger’s words degraded into a guttural moan. “Get on with it before I zap you.”</p><p>Tugger let out a breathless laugh as he pushed up onto his paws so he wasn’t crushing the smaller tom. “Alright, alright. Bossy kit aren’t you? Tell me if you need me to stop or slow down. Just hit me or something.”</p><p>Misto nodded again as Tugger pulled out slowly and then slid back in easily. Misto blinked in surprise at how easy it was, to just let Tugger take. Tugger repeated the movement, a little faster this time. And again, and again, until he had a steady pace going.</p><p>“Alright Misto,” Tugger panted, “I’m going to get going now. Just hit me if you-”</p><p>“Shut up and fuck me already!” Misto snapped at him, “I can literally magic you away if I need to.”</p><p>“Right… sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t apologise,” Misto huffed, twisting to look back at him, “just get on with it already.”</p><p>For once in his life Tugger obeyed without further comment. Pulling back carefully before snapping back into him. Misto gasped as his head fell forward onto the blankets.  </p><p>Tugger did as he was told and fucked into him roughly. Misto arched his back, forcing him deeper as his vision swam. Tugger groaned and moments later Misto felt his teeth grab at the scruff of his neck. The tug didn’t hurt. In fact it was oddly reassuring as Tugger’s hips continued to snap into him.</p><p>Misto was just starting to relax properly when Tugger hit something that made his whole body spasm. Misto panted as Tugger purred and kept on. Mistoffelees didn’t get much of a chance to process before it happened again. He had little choice but to hold on as the waves of pleasure washed over him mercilessly.</p><p>His whole body was shivering as his release built with a blinding speed. He gasped as it slammed into him but it didn’t relent with his orgasm. Tugger kept pounding that spot and Misto howled loudly as Tugger milked more out of him.</p><p>He was drifting then. Oddly weightless in a whited out empty space. Warmth spread out from just in front of the base of his tail and Tugger’s scent swarm in his nose.</p><p>There was a gentle stroking at one of his hips. And then a lapping at the abused skin at the back of his neck. But it was the disconcerting emptiness that really brought him back.</p><p>Mistoffelees blinked around himself in confusion.</p><p>“There you are,” Tugger whispered, “thought I’d lost you there for a moment.”</p><p>“What?” he asked absently.</p><p>Tugger smiled softly, bumping their noses together before going back to grooming him, “If you need to sleep that’s alright. I’ll be here when you wake. Take your time.”</p><p> Misto nodded dreamily and drifted away again, only this time it was darkness that greeted him. Darkness filled with the scent of their joining.  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tugger watched over him as he slept, too fixated to look away for longer than the moment it took to pull a blanket up and over them. He knew he’d overheat in short order, but it was also the middle of winter and Mistoffelees always felt the cold. His own discomfort was a small price to pay for the other tom’s happiness.</p><p>He carefully started cleaning him up. Starting with the dried tears and snot on his face. He was as gentle as he possibly could be to prevent the other tom from waking. Mistoffelees needed his sleep. He’d looked so completely out of it by the end that Tugger was a little concerned he’d taken it too far but Misto had been insistent and so Tugger had done what he’d been told.</p><p>Tugger didn’t know how much experience the other cat had. He’d seen him at the ball of course, but Electra was young and likely didn’t know what she was doing either. He assumed that Mistoffelees had been with others, otherwise he wouldn’t have been so calm about joining with Electra, but Tugger didn’t know for sure. Mistoffelees was a very private cat and even with Tugger, who he was the closest too, he didn’t talk about his sex life. Now that Tugger was aware of how the small tom felt he assumed Mistoffelees had avoided talking about it so Tugger didn’t respond by speaking of his own experience.</p><p>The Maine coon moved on to cleaning up the mess Misto had made on his stomach. Under his tail would need doing too, but Tugger wasn’t about to try doing that while Misto was still asleep.</p><p>There was a very long conversation they were going to need to have when he woke, but Tugger also knew there was a chance he’d still be a bit out of it. Tugger understood; he felt quite overwhelmed himself but he’d be damned if he let Mistoffelees question himself now. Tugger would ensure he knew. Knew that Tugger wasn’t going to leave him. That he wasn’t going to hurt him. That Misto wasn’t going to lose him. Tugger was damn well going to make sure he knew.</p><p>There was a noise from the door and Tugger stuck his head out from under the blanket to meet Tumblebrutus’ inquiring gaze.</p><p>“I take it from the smell you two have sorted things out?”</p><p>“Shhh!” Tugger hushed him, glancing at Mistoffelees to make sure he didn’t stir. “For the most part, yes. Sorry about using the den, it was all a little abrupt.”</p><p>Tumble snorted, “I’ve been using the den for hook ups for moons so I suppose it’s only fair. I’m glad it’s been sorted. He was beginning to really concern me. I’ll leave you to it. I can find somewhere else to spend the night.”</p><p>Tugger nodded as the younger tom started backing towards the door. “Thank you.”</p><p>Tumble stopped and gave him an inquiring look, “You don’t actually think I’d want to be in here while you two were going at it do you?”</p><p>“No, I meant…” Tugger shook the thought out of his head, “I meant for coming and getting me. And for bullying me into talking to him.”</p><p>Tumble smiled at that. “That’s what best friends are for. We’re also for threatening the mate with castration if they hurt them, so… don’t hurt him, or I’ll hurt you.”</p><p>Tugger chuckled quietly, “Noted.”</p><p>“Good.” Tumble started moving again, “I’ll see the two of you tomorrow.”</p><p>Tugger nodded and refocused his attention on the little tom slumbering beside him. Or at least he thought he was slumbering.</p><p>“Was that Tumble?”</p><p>Tugger nodded, as he settled down next to him. Tugger stroked at Misto’s belly gently as he smiled at him. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>Misto bit his lip and looked down shyly, “I’m ok.”</p><p>Tugger huffed and rolled his eyes, “I was hoping for something a little more than ok.”</p><p>Tugger was rewarded with a tiny smile from the other cat who bumped his nose against Tugger’s chin, “Yeah alright, smarty pants.”</p><p>Tugger chuckled as he bent his head forward to nose as his ears fondly, “Seriously though, how do you feel?”</p><p>“I’m alright,” Misto replied quietly, “A little… I don’t know. I feel kinda… floaty? And a little sore.” Mistoffelees twisted to look down at himself, tail flicking as he did so. “And sticky…”</p><p>“I can clean that up if you like,” Tugger said quickly, “I already did your stomach, but I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about me doing down there, or how sore it might be, so I thought I’d best wait.”</p><p>“Oh, I mean… it’s kinda gross. You don’t have-”</p><p>“Nonsense,” Tugger replied quickly, “I made the mess so I should be the one to clean it up.”</p><p>“Alright…” Misto said slowly, nibbling on his lip, “but… I really don’t mind doing it myself.”</p><p>“And I really don’t mind doing it <em>myself</em>.” Tugger shot back quickly. He shuffled down the other cat’s body quickly and carefully moved his tail out of the way. “Kick me if you want me to stop.”</p><p>Tugger went to work quickly with efficient little licks as he used his paws to keep Misto’s legs out of the way. He felt Mistoffelees shiver but didn’t comment. He knew how shy the other tom was about his body and after what they’d just done Tugger wasn’t about to tease him for it. Once Mistoffelees had come down off the afterglow Tugger would happily go back to mocking him, but right now it’d only damage their burgeoning relationship and Tugger wouldn’t risk that.</p><p>By the time Tugger was finished Mistoffelees was purring incessantly and Tugger was glad to see him so relaxed. Tugger patted the base of his tail once as he moved away and let Misto’s legs flop back to a relaxed position.</p><p>“There,” Tugger stated firmly, “all done. Does it feel better now?”</p><p>Mistoffelees blinked at him, looking a little dazed and Tugger realised that the other cat had likely dozed off under his ministrations.</p><p>Tugger smiled happily and patted at his ears. “It’s alright, go back to sleep.”</p><p>Misto blinked some more and yawned, clearly trying to wake himself up more despite Tugger’s words. “We should…” He started, “talk about this. Whatever this is.”</p><p>Tugger didn’t really think just then was the best time to do that, not when Misto was so clearly still a bit out of it, but avoiding the conversation when Mistoffelees wanted to have it wouldn’t help matters either.</p><p>“What do you want it to be?” Tugger asked instead.</p><p>“You know what I want it to be.”</p><p>Tugger sighed, “Misto I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want an actual answer. Yes you told me you are in love with me, but you need to tell me what exactly you expect out of this. If you don’t tell me the rules I’m inevitably going to break one of them and then you’re going to get upset with me. Best to get it all sorted out now.”</p><p>Mistoffelees bit his lip, “What do you want it to be?”</p><p>Tugger pressed his lips together, he should have known Misto would turn this back around on him. “Well… for starters, I’d like you to come home with me.”</p><p>Misto frowned in confusion.</p><p>“I mean for good,” Tugger explained, “move into my den. You don’t really want Tumble walking in on us do you? I wouldn’t mind Tumble joining in but I don’t think that’d really be your sort of thing. So you should move into my den. You can bring as much stuff as you like. I’ll even help you carry it. I just… I want to be able to curl up around you at night without making a big thing out of it. And you can use me as a hot water bottle in the winters.”</p><p>Misto was staring at him with wide eyes and Tugger suddenly felt unusually self-conscious.</p><p>“I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to… I just thought-”</p><p>               “Of course I want to!” Misto exclaimed, scrambling closer, “Bast Tugger, don’t be stupid. Of course I want to. It’s just… I thought you didn’t like to cuddle.”</p><p>Tugger shrugged, “Pfft, I don’t like to be cuddled. There’s a difference.”</p><p>Mistoffelees purred at him and pressed forward into his chest. “Ok. I’ll move in with you.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Tugger felt Misto nod against his chest as he wrapped his arms around him securely. “Good. Ok. You’re turn, what do you want?”</p><p>“To keep you.”</p><p>Tugger felt warmth spread through him. “You’ve already got that, love.”</p><p>Mistoffelees crammed his neck to look up at him from his hiding place within Tugger’s mane. “Yeah, but… like… forever.”</p><p>Tugger pressed his lips to the smaller tom’s forehead before whispering, “I think I’d quite like that too.”</p><p>“You’re sure?” Misto wriggled nervously, “If you’re not certain please don’t-”</p><p>Tugger placed a paw over the other cat’s mouth. “I’m sure, love.”</p><p>Misto stared at him with wide green eyes over his paw and Tugger felt like he was drowning in them.</p><p>“So,” Tugger swallowed, “you’ll come home with me, and you’ll stay… forever.”</p><p>Misto knocked his paw away so he could kiss him and Tugger just purred back. Misto had a paw clutching his collar and he wasn’t sure if it was that or the kiss that was making it hard to breath.</p><p>Misto pulled away with a wet smack, “I love you, Tugger.”</p><p>“I love you too, Mistoffelees.” Tugger could finally breathe and he could only hope that the air he was breathing for the rest of his life smelt as good as Mistoffelees did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>